Chapter IV
by TearDeep.writer
Summary: Veronica awakes to one crazy morning and ends it with a surprising guest... jaws drop and as do towels. ;0


CHAPTER IV

CHAPTER IV

When I awake, Piz is still sleeping his breaths fall onto my neck in rhythm, slowly I get out of his embrace not wanting to wake him. It's five now and I have to start my internship at six sharp…bright and early. I arise and walk into the bathroom down the hall, when I'm in I close the door shut, and take off my clothes. I step into the tub, letting the water turn on, and cascade down my body. I shiver strangely at its warmness, and suddenly I remember him… Logan. I haven't thought of him all yesterday, and now I know that I can make only one full day without talking to him…tops. I lean forward onto the wall in front of me, and let the water massage my hair then slip ff my shoulders toward my back. I turn over and cry, God I miss him, but no I cant miss him, he dumped me and not even for a plausible reason… he didn't want me he loved me but wasn't … wasn't… wasn't what? Not even I know! And what about Piz, I like him I really do and maybe one day I can fall in love with him, as hard as he has for me… but can I ever fall in love. I've even had doubts with Logan! And sadly he knew that. The tears mix in with the water, I can't be weak anymore. I turn off the water and step out of the shower, I reach for my towel and the bathroom door opens allowing a groggy looking Piz to enter in. He enters looking down, and starts to pull down his boxers as he heads toward the toilet. I speak…

"Uh I don't know what you do back home, but I was raised in a place where one person uses the bathroom…_at a time_." I say cunningly, he looks up clearly surprised and I look down as his boxers drop (hey its pure reaction so sue me!) and without much notice my towel falls, hosting a perfect movie picture moment. Piz plays the scene out perfectly too, you know he stares, and then stares some more, I gasp obviously because of his dick ( wow I just realized that I'm actually starting to miss Dick…the person not the dick- dick…penis dick. Anyways I'm sidetracking) I grab my towel from the floor and with much haste wrap it around me, as he still stares. I nod at him toward his dick (God how many times I can think that in one morning?) He blushes, looking so adorable and pulls up his boxers as he mumbles multiple sorrys and stumbles out. _ What a grand morning!_ Maybe this morning I'll introduce myself as… 'Hello I'm love disabled, sarcastic train wreck waiting to happen and this is a fake smile Mars… but hey at least I've got good shoes. Or is that too Romy and Michelle like. When was the last time I saw that movie? Or should I go for a more Mary freakin' Poppins act? I dismiss the question and dry myself up, then walk out of the bathroom. My phone rings, and I go inside my bedroom, only to see Piz sitting on my bed crimson- faced. I smile at him shyly, and answer my phone.

"Do you think a treadmill will fit in your room?" My father asks.

"A treadmill? Dad it's not like you'll ever use it." I point out truthfully.

"So what it'll look good to the ladies that I bring home for some late night booty calls… and maybe I can lose weight looking at it." He jokes.

"Don't ever say booty calls again… need I remind you you're my father."

"My very lovely daughter who I miss a buddle!"

"I can really tell, seeing that I'm gone for a couple days and my room is planned out to be a "fake" exercise hookup extraordinaire. Oh and Dad when you bring home those inflatable dolls make sure you don't bring them in my room. God knows what you'd do."

"Much you hurt me so much honey? You've scarred me, caused me so much pain for the lack of faith that you have in Playa Big Papa Mars. That hurts… where do think you get all the looks from… and your hair? I have great hair." He replies to me as if pained by my previous words of "hurt"

"Had, Dad, you _had_ great hair." I retort.

"Ha so you admit it! I had great hair!"

"So great, I wish I knew you when you had it." I smile to myself.

"I got to go Dad-

"Hey wait, your going to do great Veronica… you're a natural, I'm really proud of you, you know that V? I'm really proud of you. Good luck, call me when you get back to your "place" not home, because your home is back in Neptune of course. But call me later… Bindy Boo my inflatable doll says bye…love you." My Dad interrupts.

"Bindy…uh what kind of name is that?"

"Watch it! That was going to be your name, that or chickaflicawaaaa which means chickaflicawaaaa in mars lingo." My dad warns joking

"Well then, good bye and I love you… that means goodbye and I love you in cool Mars lingo." I hang up my phone only to turn up into Piz's face.

"Hey." I breathe

"Hey uh um I'll wait for you to uh get changed." Piz steals one more glance at me and then walks out of my room. I get dressed quickly into a business suit, short skirt, blazin' blazer, perky smile, 'Mess with the horns, you get the Bull look' check, check, check and check. I blow dry my hair, and put it back into a middle- ponytail. I open the door, grab my phone, purse and my 'I belong in the FBI society' bag and exit my room.

"I have to go… you can stay here if you want, I have an extra key under my mat, and uh well talk later right?"

"Uh yeah, yeah sure…sure." Piz stood up from the couch and undulated about whether or not to take a step and thus walk forth towards me. He decided to, and gently kissed me.

"So uh bye" He whispered into my ear.

"So uh bye." I reply mockingly. I open my front door, ready to walk out and see Logan standing there, hand in fist up in the air ready to knock.

"Hey Veronica… I need your help. He says this looking up, aware of a growling backup, but oblivious to a surprised Piz. He looks up, and I breathe out the air I was holding in. Logan looks at me and then looks past me toward Piz, he laughs more to himself then us, and then kisses me forcefully, hard. Right you think it's all over, your done, that's it… you always someone manage to get pulled back in.

The sun may leave you with a cloudy day, at one moment of time, but it always finds you again, just to remind you of what it feels like to feel its rays all over your body, what it feels like to feel its kisses.


End file.
